Yukina
Yukina Hozuki is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She is a Burgerburgh High student who is a pop idol, and a baseball player in training. Bio Yukina was born and raised in Sakura Bay, along with her older sister Akane. At first, she was a sporty girl who loved going outside and playing baseball. Though, she was never the most popular girl in class because of her mediocre batting skills, average skills, and insubordinate behavior in general. She eventually had to move in to Burgerburgh with her family prior to the events of Papa's Cupcakeria. When Yukina entered Burgerburgh High, she hadn't reached the peak of her popularity yet. She was still struggling to get high grades, and her batting skills still left a lot to be desired. It was then discovered that she's found her skills in singing after the school held a talent show, and thus, her popularity skyrocketed. Her parents supported her sudden rise in stardom, and her friends would host a concert every weekend for her. Within a span of few weeks, she immediately became one of the most popular girl in school. Personality Yukina may act polite and friendly towards her friends and fans, but that's not who she is at all. She is very inconsiderate towards other people, including her own family. If one is to question her status as a pop idol, she would get all defensive and start throwing harsh insults at the heckler. She is also rather outgoing, as she's usually seen hanging out with a group of friends. However, once her she's all by herself, she exposes her weaknesses. She's insecure, lacks courage, gets embarrassed easily, and is quick to keep her mouth shut when she's alone. Yukina is known to treat her relatives negatively, as previously mentioned. She's a spoiled brat towards her parents, and always expect them to do everything for her. She also hates being bossed around by her sister, whom she doesn't get along with at all. Yukina would always get into heated arguments with Akane, because of her constant refusal to do chores and failure to show respect. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * M Purple Burple, L Candy Jack * Pickle * Wild Onion Sauce * Salsa * Onions * Italian Sausage * Hoagie Roll Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bun * Onion Ring * Swiss Cheese * Rare Patty * Lettuce * Tomato * Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry ** Rock Candy ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Blueberry Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** N/A, Cherry, N/A ** Lollipop Bits ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Pink Frosting ** Blueberry Cake ** Liner A Baseball Season * Cupcake 1: ** Pretzel Bat, Candy Baseball, Pretzel Bat ** Crushed Peanuts ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Blueberry Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** Pretzel Bat, Candy Baseball, Pretzel Bat ** Lollipop Bits ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Pink Frosting ** Blueberry Cake ** Liner A Papa's Pastaria Regular * Foccacia * Onion x 4 * Italian Seasoning * Parmesan Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Regular Penne Valentine's Day * Foccacia * Cherry Tomato x 3 * Onion x 4 * Spiced Saffron * Heartbeet Arrabbiata * Regular Penne Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo * Lollipop Bits * Blueberry Topping * Strawberry Fluff * Smooth Blend * Peppermint w/ Huckleberry * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Raspberry Bark ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Ring Donut w/ Boston Cream * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Strawberry Icing ** Regular Round Dount w/ Blueberry Custard * Donut 3: ** Rock Candy ** Vanila Drizzle ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Ring Donut Sky Ninja Returns * Donut 1: ** Bobba Bubbles ** Cantaloupe Drizzle ** Sky Blue Icing ** Blueberry Pon de Ring w/ Boston Cream * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Strawberry Icing ** Regular Pon de Ring w/ Hakuto Jelly * Donut 3: ** Bobba Bubbles ** Vanila Drizzle ** Azuki Icing ** Chocolate Pon de Ring Papa's Wingeria HD * Ranch * 6 x Curly Fries (All Around) * 3 x Wasabi Hog Wings (All Around) * 3 x Wild Onion Hog Wings (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 5 x Banana Peppers (Top Half) * 5 x Ham (Right Half) * 7 x Olives (All Around) * Cooked for 2/8, Cut in 8ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Curly Fries w/ Ketchup and Ranch * Bacon * Sliced Salami * Tomatoes * Mustard * Pulled Pork * White Bread w/ Havarti Cheese Valentine's Day * Curly Fries w/ Ketchup and Ranch * Bacon * Sliced Salami * Tomatoes * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Pulled Pork * Beetbread w/ Havarti Cheese Character Relationships * Younger sister to Akane. * Best friends with Melinda and Kotomi. * Trained under Pinch Hitwell when she played baseball in high school. * Was once embarrassed in front of her classmates by Connor. Trivia * She's always seen with a lollipop in hand at school. * She is talented at making chocolate and pastries, but bad at cooking everything else. * So far, she's released two albums and one single. * She debuts a new look in Cupcakeria. However, she would revert back to her baseball uniform during Baseball Season. Gallery Yukina Baseball Uniform.jpg|Yukina's look in Hot Doggeria Meidos.png|Irene and Yukina in maid outfits (made with Manga Creator School Days page 14) Yukina-chan.png|By DokiDokiTsuna Anime!Yukina.png|Yukina in the Rinmaru Mega Avatar Creator Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Hot Doggeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Y Customers Category:Cheeseria